


Cowardice

by Fire_Sign



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: Jack Robinson had been to war. He’d faced death daily for four years, only to return to Melbourne and continue to do so in the quest for justice. He was quite possibly the bravest man Phryne knew, and she’d known many men. The problem, of course, was that when it came to facing an irate Dot Collins, the man was an utter coward.For olderbynow's bonus prompt challenge: “I really don’t think that’s going to fit.” / “Of course it will. Just push.”





	Cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of nonsense is what happens when my muse decides to go on holiday without me.

Jack Robinson had been to war. He’d faced death daily for four years, only to return to Melbourne and continue to do so in the quest for justice. He was quite possibly the bravest man Phryne knew, and she’d known many men. The problem, of course, was that when it came to facing an irate Dot Collins, the man was an utter coward. 

It had started perfectly well. Dot had an midwife appointment, and as her mother had a case of the flu, Phryne had volunteered to take young Aggie for the afternoon. It had been pouring rain when Dot arrived, far more flustered than was her usual, and the girl had been going stir crazy in the house. Thankfully the rain had passed and it was finally safe to unleash the toddler upon the outside world. Unfortunately, in her rush to bring the girl over, Dot had grabbed whichever shoes were closest to the door--to whit, Aggie’s church shoes.

Not to be deterred--and quite possibly hoping for the house to return to a reasonable degree of silence--Jack had found an old pair of gumboots that had been left at some point in the distant past.

“I really don’t think those will fit,” Phryne said, eyeing them doubtfully as she bent down to put them on the child’s feet.

“Sure they will,” Jack replied. “Just push.”

Which was exactly the sort of thing that was said by an adult who was not in the process of attempting to shoe a recalcitrant child who had apparently gained seven extra limbs in the process. Phryne struggled for several more minutes while Jack helpfully provided commentary over her shoulder. Phryne was just contemplating handing the blasted boot to Jack and telling him to push it wherever he like, but it wasn’t going on the girl’s foot, when it slipped from her hand and Aggie thrashed, sending it over Phryne’s head and into the parlour.

“That’s enough!” said Phryne firmly. “You can wear your shoes, and that’s the end of it.”

“Phryne, I’m not sure--”

“I don’t see you with any better ideas, inspector. Unless you’d like to entertain her in the study again?”

Jack wisely fetched the shoes without another word. Phryne shod the girl and hustled her through to the kitchen and then into the garden, where she and Jack took a seat at a small wrought iron cafe table and the girl happily made mud pies or whatever it was that children entertained themselves with. She did occasionally come around to mooch biscuits from the plate Mr. Butler had produced, but all in all the afternoon was passed with very little fanfare. The only complication was Jack continually checking his watch, a curious and uncharacteristic action that came into sudden clarity when he suddenly stood.

“I have to head to the station,” he said. 

“I thought you said your desk was cleared last night?”

“Ahh, yes, but an inspector’s work is never done…” he said nervously, looking towards where Aggie was playing, caked head to toe in mud.

Phryne followed his gaze and then looked back to where he stood, shifting restlessly. 

“And does an inspector’s work take him far away from muddy children and their mothers?” she asked innocently, and at least he had the decency to blush.

“Of course not. But the paperwork...” From inside the house they heard Dot call out, and he paled. “Best be off--”

“Oh no, Jack Robinson,” Phryne said, grasping his arm to keep him from running off and smiling sweetly. “You aren’t getting out of this so easily.”

“I told you to push,” he muttered mutinously, but drew himself to full height to face the Wrath of Dot.

Yes, he was definitely a coward. But as Dot’s eyes widened at the sight of Aggie’s shoes, Phryne began to see the wisdom in cowardice.


End file.
